


No Worries

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Shops, Doctor!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Protective Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Sam is nervous about telling you what his "real" life is like. He didn't realize how much he had nothing to worry about.Kiss request: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	No Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, whenever I look at Anthony Mackie, I can only see Takeshi Kovacs. So I had to recalibrate my brain a bit. I’ve never written Sam or Bucky before. But I’m just tickled by how this turned out.

Sam trotted into the bustling coffee shop and glanced amongst the tables. Espresso machines whistled, people chattered, and baristas called out orders as part of the symphonic rhythm of the ripe Saturday morning.

From a table toward the back, Steve gave him an eager wave. Sam weaved his way past open laptops, giggling teenagers, and barely avoided colliding with a drink that took ‘extra whip’ to the extreme.

He threw his jacket over the available seat and plopped down in the chair, leaving his back facing the line of grumbling, uncaffeinated New Yorkers. Steve rubbed the back of his neck and tittered.

“Sorry, it’s the only spot we could get.”

“I told him to pull the Captain America card,” Bucky chimed in. “But the man is too damn courteous for his own good.”

Sam furrowed his brow at Bucky. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Hydra.”

“Brainwashing,” Steve specified.

“Being dusted.”

“Which we fixed!”

“Steve.”

Steve raised his hands in offense. Bucky chuckled and sipped his drink. “I swear, they should make a movie about me by now.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“No, dumbass. I’m talking about the cast on your _other_ arm.”

Bucky beamed at Steve who only rolled his eyes.

“Funny story…”

“No, we do not need to go over this.”

“No, we really do.”

“Let’s just say that we ended up in the ER last night.”

“I convinced Steve that he broke my arm. He rushed me to the hospital—”

“Wait,” Sam interjected. “Even if he did break your arm, don’t you heal, like, insanely fast.”

Bucky nodded, grinning ear to ear. Steve buried his face in his hands.

“I forgot.”

“Yeah, he didn’t figure it out until I was getting X-rayed. But the doc who patched me up was really cute.”

Sam scrunched his face. “They put a cast on your perfectly good arm?”

“Oh no, I did fracture it. Just made it seem way worse. The look on his face…” Bucky snickered. “Worth it.”

Sam stared at the ceiling. “I should be used to this by now.”

“Anyway,” Steve cleared his throat. “How are things going with your girl?”

“I still don’t know why you won’t let us meet her,” Bucky grumbled.

“Were you absent for the entire conversation we _just_ had?” Sam gestured to Bucky’s cast. “THIS, this is why I haven’t subjected her to you two.”

Steve pouted his lip and stared down his coffee. Sam crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

“Besides, she’s not a part of…our world. It’s still new. I don’t want to freak her out.”

Bucky’s face lit up as his attention was drawn away by something, or more accurately someone, from behind Sam’s back.

“I take it you’re healing well, Mr. Barnes?” 

“Just great, doc. Thanks to you.”

Sam whipped around in his seat. He blinked a few times, trying to clarify the sight of you in your scrubs with a coffee in hand.

“Oh hey, Sam.” You smiled. “Are we still on for tonight?”

“Uh, yeah, yes.”

“Hold on.” Bucky frowned. “This is the guy you were telling me about?”

You chuckled and rubbed your hand on the back of your neck. 

“Yeah, he is.” You raised your eyebrows at Steve and smiled. “You didn’t tell me you were friends with Captain Rogers. It’s great to see you again. Under better circumstances.”

He blushed. “Steve, please.”

You gave him a curt nod. “Of course. Steve it is.”

Sam sighed. His eyes flickered between the floor and you.

“I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it. With the kind of lives we live, we’re not exactly…”

“Sane,” Bucky offered.

“Normal. I was going to say normal.” Sam glared at him.

You threw your head back and laughed. Sam’s heart leaped at the sound of it. He could certainly get used to hearing that more often.

“Stephen Strange left medicine to become a Master of the Mystic Arts. I have tea with him on Tuesday afternoons. If I can become friends with his sentient cloak, I think I can handle your merry band of super soldiers.”

You winked at Bucky. “I’m sure your arm is fine today. Come in and I can get that cast off.”

Mouth slightly open, Sam glanced between you and Bucky. Steve shrugged at him with a smile.

“This doesn’t weird you out at all?”

“Nope.” You checked the time. “But I do need to get going. I’ll see you tonight?”

Sam stood up and put his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, of course.”

“Splendid. I can’t wait.” You placed your hand on his upper arm and kissed him goodbye. You could certainly get used to feeling his lips on yours more often. He bit his lip and watched you throw in your headphones and walk off.

“Guess you didn’t have to worry about introducing us after all,” Steve said.

Still entranced by the sight of you bouncing out the door, Sam smirked. 

“Guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, of course I had to mention Stephen. 
> 
> Enjoying so far? Submit a request for the [50 Kiss Challenge.](https://melanoms.tumblr.com/post/613164682334945280/lets-kiss-50-kiss-challenge) Open to multifandom requests!


End file.
